Home
by yongjun
Summary: "untuk mencintai, untuk dicintai, hanya itu saja. itulah peraturannya. itulah alasan kenapa kita ada. seseorang yang menemukan kenyamanan dalam cinta tidak akan ketakutan dalam hal apapun." yunjae


_**Home**_

"Bajingan seperti kalian semua sebenarnya tidak pantas hidup!"

Semuanya menunduk, merapatkan barisan serta menahan dingin karena guyuran air hujan malam itu.

"Semuanya tiarap!"

Dengan cepat, semua tiarap dan beberapa orang dengan pakaian militer keluar dan menginjak satu-persatu mereka yang tiarap.

"Injak sekuat mungkin! Buat para bedebah ini kesakitan!"

Semua menjerit tertahan, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

* * *

_심장만 어지럽혀 치워둔 쓸모없는 감정은 먼지 덮여_

Yunho sudah lupa dengan arti kasih sayang, ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang menyayanginya, ia sudah lupa bagaimana menyayangi seseorang.

Kalau bukan karena seorang bajingan bernama Eric, ia tidak akan pernah berada di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini.

* * *

"Berhenti makan, brengsek!" kata seorang _bajingan yang sebenarnya_ sambil menendang piring pria tambun di meja paling ujung. Semua tahanan berdiri dan menunduk, berhenti makan. Tapi, Yunho dengan santai tetap memakan makanannya. Ia terlalu sering beradu argumen (bahkan beberapa pukulan dipipi) dengan pria-pria brengsek yang memanggil diri mereka prajurit.

"Kau yang duduk di tengah kedua, ku bilang berhenti makan!"

Yunho tetap diam, terlalu sering mendengar ocehan bodoh para prajurit yang pastinya tidak akan pernah digubris olehnya.

Dengan kesal, seorang prajurit tinggi paling kanan datang ke arahnya dan menendang kepala Yunho, membuatnya memuntahkan makanan yang baru setengah dikunyah.

"Kau, manusia bodoh, apa kau dilahirkan untuk tidak mematuhi peraturan?!" teriak prajurit itu. Yunho bangun, membuang ludah dan menonjok prajurit itu di pipi dengan kencang. Prajurit itu melotot, merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Yunho, balas menonjoknya. Suasana menjadi gaduh beberapa saat sebelum sebuah pistol ditodongkan didepan muka Yunho, membuat semuanya terdiam termasuk Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, brengsek," bisik prajurit itu. Yunho meludahi muka prajurit itu, menendang perutnya, membuat prajurit itu jatuh dan dengan gampang Yunho mengambil pistol prajurit itu, siap-siap menembak.

Sayang, ada 5 pistol yang ditodongkan ke arahnya. mendecih pelan, Yunho melempar pistol yang dipegangnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Hari itu sangat panas, peluh bercucuran dimana-mana.

"Bekerjalah dengan benar, bajingan!"

Mereka diperkerjakan seperti budak, setidaknya itu yang selalu dikatakan Changmin saat para tahanan diam-diam bermain judi didalam hutan. para prajurit bodoh itu tidak tahu, mereka _tidak _akan pernah tahu.

* * *

_잊고 있어_

Hari itu hari selasa, para tahanan dijemur dibawah teriknya matahari, melakukan berbagai latihan menyeramkan, dipukul, disiksa sampai para prajurit merasa senang melihat raut kesakitan tahanan.

"Mereka lebih bajingan daripada kita sebenarnya," ujar Yongguk, sambil terus menancapkan kapak diatas kayu. Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarnya, mengikuti Yongguk yang menancapkan kapak ke atas kayu walaupun tangannya sudah sangat merah dan perih.

"Appa!" teriak sebuah suara yang kekanakan dan terlalu keras. Yunho mendongak, melihat seorang lelaki yang menggunakan sweater (orang bodoh darimana yang memakai sweater di cuaca panas seperti ini?). Lelaki itu berlari ke arah ketua dari para prajurit yang menyiksa tahanan. Yunho memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu, sayang ia harus berhenti karena sebuah tendangan di punggungnya.

"Kerja dengan benar, bodoh!" teriak prajurit itu. Suaranya terlalu keras, membuat lelaki itu memberhentikan pembicaraan dengan ayahnya dan menatap Yunho heran, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

Yunho tidak pernah membalas senyuman itu.

* * *

_한 걸음 벗어나려 해도 문턱에서 운다__,  
__나도 모르게 운다…_

"_Yunho-ah, kau percaya dengan takdir?"  
_"_Tentu saja. Kalau tidak ada takdir, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu," bisik Yunho lalu mengecup pipi wanita disampingnya yang terkikik geli mendapatkan kecupan di wajahnya._

"_Kau harus memilih satu diantaranya. Dia hanyalah seorang pelacur, kau mau tidur dengannya yang mungkin memiliki penyakit seksual?"  
_"_Aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang kalian semua katakan," teriak Yunho lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan minim cahaya itu._

"_A-aku hamil…"  
_"_Itu bagus! Ayo, kita menikah agar anak _kita _bisa mendapatkan ayah sebelum lahir!"  
_"_Dia bukan anakmu, Yunho-ah…"_

"_Maaf, tapi Nyonya Kim beserta janinnya tidak bisa diselamatkan, badannya terlalu lemah. Kami turut berduka cita atas kepergiannya, Tuan Jung."_

Yunho terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran. Selalu saja mimpi itu datang.

Dan tanpa diketahui olehnya, air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

* * *

"Appa, kau tidak berencana untuk melepaskan para tahananmu yang benar-benar sudah 'tercuci'?" ujar Jaejoong sambil melihat ayahnya membaca beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya. Ayahnya mendongak, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku tidak sejahat itu."  
"Aku…, hanya merasa kasihan kepada mereka. Mereka terlihat menderita."  
"Itulah yang dirasakan korban-korban kejahatan mereka, 'nak.

Jaejoong terdiam, pikirannya melayang ke pria dengan kulit coklat tadi pagi.

* * *

"Perhatian! Hari ini seluruh sarapan kalian dimasak langsung oleh anak Tuan Kim! Nikmatilah sarapan terenak yang kalian dapatkan di pagi yang penuh berkah ini!" kata prajurit itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan para tahanan yang berebut mengambil makanan.

"Pagi penuh berkah _my ass_," sindir Changmin sambil memasukkan apapun yang dilihatnya. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala. Prajurit itu benar, makanannya terlihat enak, tapi dia tidak sedang nafsu makan sekarang.

"Wow, kau tidak makan banyak," ujar Yongguk sambil duduk disamping Yunho yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan makanan didepannya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Yunho mengangguk. Hanya Changmin dan Yongguk yang tahu mimpi buruknya.

Pintu ruang makan terbuka, dan masuklah seorang lelaki yang Yunho pikir pasti anak dari Tuan Kim. Ia memakai jaket (ruang makan ini pengap, dan udara diluar pasti panas, kenapa makhluk bodoh ini memakai jaket? pikir Yunho) dan tersenyum girang ke arah para tahanan yang langsung jatuh cinta akan senyumannya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak Tuan Kim dan lanjut memainkan makanan didepannya.

"Hai semuanya, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Ku harap kalian semua senang dengan masakanku hari ini!" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara yang terlalu gembira lalu membungkuk sopan. Ia melihat sekeliling sebelum pandangannya tertuju ke arah Yunho yang sedang memainkan makanannya.

Insting, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan pandangan mata mereka beradu. Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis.

Tapi, Yunho tidak membalas senyuman itu.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada disini, Jae? Kau tahan disini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai melipat pakaian ayahnya.

"Kau tertarik dengan salah satu tahanan, 'kan?"

Tubuh Jaejoong menjadi kaku mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ayahnya akan menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menjawab, "Tentu tidak, appa."

Jaejoong tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berbohong oleh orang tuanya.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kita akan hidup seperti ini, Yunho-ah?"

Jam 12 siang. Matahari sangat terik, waktu yang pas untuk beristirahat sejenak dibawah pohon rindang. Hutan ini memang memiliki banyak pohon besar dan rindang.

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari siksaan para bajingan itu kalau kita masih berdiam diri disini," jawab Yunho untuk pertanyaan Changmin.

"Maksudmu?" Yongguk mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.  
"Kita bisa kabur saat giliran jaga Eunhyuk dan Inguk."  
"…lusa?" ujar Yongguk tidak percaya. Dia bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun untuk kabur.

Yunho hanya diam dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan senyum dari jauh.

Yunho masih _belum _membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

* * *

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua saja yang kabur," kata Changmin saat dirinya, Yongguk, dan Yunho sedang menarik gerobak berisi batu yang sangat berat.

"…ibuku tidak akan senang melihatku kembali menjadi orang yang buruk diatas sana."

"_Man_, aku turut berduka cita."

* * *

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Changmin-ah."  
"Berhati-hatilah, temui kami secepatnya."

Yongguk dan Yunho menepuk pundak Changmin sebelum menjatuhkan kayu yang sedang dipikul keduanya dan berlari masuk menuju hutan.

Sialnya, mereka bertemu dengan Inguk ditengah jalan.

"Mau kemana kalian, bajingan bodoh?" ejek Inguk sambil tersenyum licik.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Yongguk yang langsung menghajar Inguk tanpa ampun.

"Ambil senjatanya, bodoh!" teriak Yongguk melihat Yunho yang terdiam.

Jaejoong memandang Inguk yang sedang dipukuli oleh Yongguk dan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena kaget.

Yunho langsung mengambil senjata Inguk dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah lari duluan.

Entah itu hari keberuntungan atau Jaejoong memang tidak bisa berlari dengan kencang, Yunho dengan gampang menarik bahu.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan benda dingin di dahinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia memejamkan matanya, siap dengan apapun yang akan Yunho lakukan selanjutnya.

"Buka matamu," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja dari matanya.

Seketika Yunho terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang menitikkan air mata. Dengan cepat, Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan menciumnya kasar di bibir tipisnya.

Setelah puas, Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dari hutan.

Yunho bahkan melupakan Yongguk.

* * *

Mereka sukses keluar dari pedesaan terpencil itu dengan menaiki sebuah truk hasil rampokan (yang hanya dilakukan oleh Yunho, tentu saja).

Jaejoong terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Sweater kebesaran yang digunakannya terlihat kotor karena berlari dan Yunho terlihat biasa saja karena memang sudah dari tadi ia tidak memakai baju.

"Kau akan menjualku?" ujar Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Yunho tertawa terbahak sebelum mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan (dia bingung kenapa rambut seorang lelaki bisa sehalus itu).

"Tentu saja tidak, karena kau akan kuajak berpetualang."

Yunho tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya didepan Jaejoong.

* * *

"To love, to be loved, that's all. That is the rule. That is why we exist. A person who finds comfort in love is afraid of nothing? Kutipan macam apa itu?" desis Yunho saat dirinya dan Jaejoong berjalan disekitar Seoul dan melihat tulisan itu tertempel disebuah pamflet.

"Kau akan mengertinya saat kau _benar-benar _jatuh cinta."

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta dan rasanya menyakitkan. Orang yang ku cintai meninggalkanku."

"Mungkin Tuhan sudah menakdirkan seseorang yang akan mencintaimu lebih dari orang yang kau cintai sebelumnya," jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum.

Yunho benci dengan senyuman bodoh itu, senyuman yang selalu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang dan dia sangat benci dengan nada bicara Jaejoong yang seakan-akan senang setiap saat.

"Hey, aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu."  
"Tanyakan saja selagi aku bisa menjawabnya, pasti ku jawab."  
"Kau tidak takut denganku? Ah, coret itu, kau tidak benci denganku yang tiba-tiba menciummu dan menculikmu?"

Jaejoong tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk dibenci."  
"Okay…, kata-katamu norak," ujar Yunho lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong agar lebih dekat dengannya.

* * *

"Semuanya diam atau mati!" teriak Yunho sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah orang-orang di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Penjagaan yang kurang ketat membuat Yunho makin mudah merampok.

"Jaejoong cepat!"

Jaejoong segera berlari dan mengambil beberapa baju yang menurutnya cukup untuk mereka berdua gunakan beberapa hari kedepan.

"Sampai ada yang bergerak, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian semua!" teriak Yunho sebelum ikut lari bersama Jaejoong.

* * *

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan ditengah jalanan kota Seoul malam hari yang sangat bising. Mereka berdua saling tertawa sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Jae-ah, kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan ayah atau ibumu yang mungkin sangat khawatir saat kau ku culik?"  
"Hey, pertanyaan itu sangat tidak keren. Tapi baiklah, aku merasa sedikit kasihan kepada mereka, aku ingin pulang tapi…, appa menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita berusia 38 tahun, maka dari itu aku tidak marah saat kau menculikku."

Yunho langsung tertawa mendengar Jaejoong sedangkan yang tertawa hanya cemberut.

"Apanya yang lucu?"  
"Alasanmu. Mereka akan menikahkanmu dengan seorang tante-tante, Jaejoong-ah!" tawa Yunho makin menggelegar dan Jaejoong makin cemberut. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong cemberut langsung berhenti tertawa dan mencium rambut Jaejoong.

"Jangan marah. Lagian aku tidak akan pernah rela melihatmu menikah dengan orang selain aku."

* * *

_내게 행복할 자격 있을까__?_

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong sebelum bangun dan mandi.

Yunho membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia memikirkan Jaejoong- seseorang yang mau menemaninya dan mengikuti kegilaannya. Jaejoong dan Yunho bukan sepasang kekasih, keduanya belum yakin akan perasaan itu. Tentu, mereka berciuman, melakukan seks, saling menggoda satu sama lain, bercerita tentang masa lalu, dan bercanda bersama.

Yunho masih menunggu hari dimana ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk meraih kebahagiannya kembali bersama Jaejoong.

* * *

Yunho mengitari taman dekat flat murah sewaan (dengan uang hasil rampokan, pastinya) yang dimilikinya dengan Jaejoong saat ia tidak sengaja menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dan seseorang yang dikenalnya itu, dengan tidak sengaja menemukan Yunho yang diam terpaku.

"Yunho-ah!"  
"…Yeon-hee?"

Yunho tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan Yeon-hee, mantan pacar Changmin dan teman dekat Boa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yeon-hee.  
"Aku tinggal disekitar sini," jawab Yunho.

Keduanya berhenti untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia sudah memprediksi cepat atau lambat Yeon-hee pasti akan menanyakan itu karena ia jelas-jelas masih mencintai Changmin (dan Yunho baru-baru ini mengetahui bahwa Changmin sudah tidak mencintai Yeon-hee lagi).

"Ia baik-baik saja. Masih sama seperti dulu. Kau harus melupakannya, dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Yeon-hee tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Changmin akan sangat mudah melupakannya.

"Ah, Yongguk kembali ke tim."

Ucapan Yeon-hee sukses membuat Yunho terbangun dan menatap Yeon-hee dengan pandangan serius.

"Dia kembali?"

Hanya anggukan yang didapat Yunho.

* * *

Yeon-hee tersenyum dengan semua orang yang ditemuinya sebelum akhirnya dirinya dan Yunho sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Dujun-ah?"

Yeon-hee masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan itu, diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

"Yunho?" Dujun terlihat kaget melihat Yunho- mantan ketua tim mereka yang terpaksa harus digantikan olehnya karena diasingkan ke sebuah pedesaan terpencil.

Yunho tersenyum simpul ke arah Dujun dan duduk di sofa kulit yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak duduki.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, ketua!" Dujun berlari dan memeluk Yunho.  
"Kau berlebihan."

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk. Yunho tersenyum melihat Yongguk yang terlihat sangat seram dengan beberapa luka jahit dimukanya.

"Ini untukmu, bajingan."

Yongguk langsung berjalan ke arah Yunho dan menonjoknya, membuat sudut bibir Yunho mengeluarkan darah.

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berani berbicara sebelum akhirnya tawa Yongguk terdengar.

"Bangunlah, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu yang lari dengan si cantik itu tanpa mengajakku," jelas Yongguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Selamat datang kembali ke tim, ketua!"

Masuklah Hyuna, Hyorin, Yoochun dan Dongjun.

Yunho tersenyum melihat timnya berkumpul.

"Ketua, kita punya bertumpuk-tumpuk misi menyenangkan!"

* * *

Yunho kembali pada kehidupannya dulu sebelum ia diasingkan.

Merampok, memanipulasi, minum sampai larut, bermain dengan gadis-gadis seksi, melakukan hal-hal gila bersama anggota timnya.

Ia bahkan melupakan Jaejoong.

* * *

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengelus bulu kucing yang ditemukannya dijalanan depan flatnya beberapa hari lalu.

Sudah hampir 3 hari Yunho tidak pulang.

Jaejoong merasa sepi, ia tidak biasa dengan kesunyian.

Air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Ia terlalu naif untuk berpikir Yunho akan mencintainya jika ia mengikuti Yunho dalam perjalanannya yang gila.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya kasar dan pergi memeluk kucingnya.

_이젠 눈물 없이도 운다  
__그저 숨 쉬듯이 또 운다_

_(Sekarang aku menangis tanpa air mata,  
__sama seperti bernafas, aku menangis lagi)_

Tulis Jaejoong di secarik kertas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan flatnya _dan _Yunho.

* * *

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras. Yunho berhenti mencium gadis didepannya dan membuka pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Jung Yunho?"

Yunho kaget melihat seorang polisi didepannya.

"Namaku Son Dongwoon dan aku ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu atas dugaan penculikan."  
"Penculikan? Aku tidak menculik siapapun!" kilah Yunho.  
"Kau menculik Tuan Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia bahkan diam saja saat Dongwoon memborgol tangannya.

Yunho bahkan _hampir _lupa Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

_사람이 운다는 것은  
__참을수록 길게 내뱉게만 되는 그저 그런 숨 같은 일_

"_Aku selalu ingin punya rumah."  
_"…_rumah?"  
_"_Ya, rumah."  
_"_Memang kau dulu tidak punya rumah?"  
_"_Tentu saja aku punya, bodoh. Rumah bukan dalam artian hanya tempat aku berteduh dari panas atau hujan, tapi tempat dimana aku bisa merasa damai, merasa tentram, merasa aman dari kejamnya dunia luar, dan tempat dimana aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan."  
_"_Aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya suatu saat nanti."  
__Yunho tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong sebelum berkata,  
_"_Tentu, tapi kau harus ada untuk menempati rumah itu."_

"_Kau ingat tulisan yang kau lihat di pamflet waktu itu?"  
_"_Tentu saja."  
_"_Apa kau masih belum mengerti arti tulisan itu?"  
__Yunho mengangguk.  
_"_Aku akan membantumu mengertinya."_

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah orang tuanya yang juga tinggal di Seoul.  
Dia rindu semuanya,  
Tapi rumahnya tidak sama seperti rumah yang Yunho deskripsikan.

* * *

"Appa, kumohon…, aku ingin bertemu dengannya," rajuk Jaejoong sambil menangis.  
"Dia mafia, Jaejoong. Dia orang jahat, bahkan dia pernah hampir membunuh anak buah appa saat ia diasingkan dulu!"  
"Dia tidak sejahat yang kau pikir, appa…"  
"Maksudmu? Kau bahkan ditinggalkan setelah dia kembali mendapatkan kesenangan dunianya, Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong terdiam, tidak berani membalas perkataan ayahnya karena itu semua benar.

Tapi hatinya terlalu bodoh, ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti bermimpi tentang Yunho. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Yunho disampingnya. Ia merindukan Yunho.

Merasa tidak akan berhasil menentang keinginan ayahnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia seharusnya tidak pernah mengunjungi ayahnya. Ia seharusnya tidak pernah tersenyum ke arah Yunho. Ia seharusnya memberontak saat Yunho menciumnya. Ia seharusnya berteriak saat Yunho menculiknya.

_Ia seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu Yunho_.

* * *

Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ia terlalu berlebihan untuk menangisi kesedihannya yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

_언젠가는__, __행복이 되어줄게  
__언젠가는__, __최고가 되어줄게  
__언젠가는__, __세상을 다 줄게  
__안된다면__, __세상을 바꿀게  
__오늘까지는__, __말뿐이지만__, I'll try_

_(suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi kebahagiaan untukmu  
__suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu  
__suatu hari nanti, aku akan memberikan seisi dunia ini untukmu  
__kalau aku tidak bisa, aku akan mengubah dunia ini untukmu  
__hari ini, itu hanyalah kata-kata, namun aku akan mencobanya)_

Jaejoong menatap kertas ditangannya dengan air mata menggenang. Ia tidak pernah tahu Yunho akan mengirim surat untuknya.

Jaejoong berlari masuk ke rumahnya dan berlutut didepan ayahnya dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Biarkan aku menemuinya, appa…, biarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaanku dengannya, biarkan aku membebaskannya, biarkan aku mendampinginya menjadi seseorang yang akan kau senangi…"

Ayah Jaejoong menatap anak lelakinya itu dengan tajam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Jaejoong akan tetap bersikeras untuk menemui Yunho yang menurutnya seorang bajingan.

Ayah Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sadar ia tidak pernah memberikan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya Jaejoong dapatkan sebagai seorang anak. Dengan berat hati, ayah Jaejoong mengizinkannya untuk menemui Yunho.

* * *

"Jung, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Yunho keluar dari sel tahanannya dengan malas. Ia harap itu bukan Yongguk karena terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Yunho bersama Himchan (pacarnya), Yunho merasa sangat risih karena Himchan tidak bisa diam.

Yunho duduk diatas kursi yang disediakan. Ia menunggu seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Yunho-ah…"

Suara itu. Suara lirih itu. Suara itu yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya, suara itu yang menggantikan mimpi buruknya tentang kepergian Boa, suara itu yang selalu ingin didengarnya, suara itu yang membuatnya menulis surat untuk seseorang yang selalu ia ingin dekap.

"Jae…"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho erat.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku yang memilih untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuaku karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana dan maafkan aku, Yunho-ah, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjadikan flat kecil itu rumah yang kau inginkan, maka dari itu kau pergi, 'kan?"

Yunho mendengar ocehan Jaejoong yang tanpa henti keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku pergi karena aku seorang bajingan, Jaejoong-ah."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak kuat melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini.

"Waktu habis!"

* * *

_집이 되어버린 내 슬픔 속에 그댈__, __초대해도 될까__?_

Yunho menatap timnya yang sedang mengunjunginya dengan malas hari itu. Ia sedang tidak ingi diganggu oleh siapapun (pengecualian untuk Jaejoong, tentu saja).

Yunho akhirnya berfikir bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong. Ia mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari saat ia mencintai Boa dulu.

Ia mencintai semua yang dimiliki Jaejoong.

* * *

"Aku ingin membebaskan Yunho, appa…"

"Mengijinkanmu bertemu dengannya bukan berarti aku mengijinkamu membebaskannya, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Appa, aku terlalu lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu appa dan eomma sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini! Aku bahkan mendengar appa bilang ingin menceraikan eomma," isak Jaejoong. Ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya menjadi serapuh ini, dengan gampangnya menangis tentang masalah orang tuanya padahal ia tahu betul kedua orang tuanya memang tidak saling mencintai karena mereka dijodohkan.

"Appa, apa appa tahu kalau aku tidak diculik Yunho aku pasti akan dinikahkan dengan nuna itu, 'kan?"

Ayah Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah tua, tidak sanggup lagi berbohong dan menambah dosanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, dengarkan appa, appa akan meninggal tidak lama lagi karena dokter bilang begitu. Setidaknya kau dan eomma-mu berpura-pura untuk mencintai appa selayaknya keluarga yang sebenarnya agar appa bisa menikmati detik-detik terakhir hidup."

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang selama ini tegas, kasar, dan galak bisa menjadi seperti ini. Jaejoong menangis sebelum memeluk ayahnya erat.

* * *

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Jaejoong membalik badannya dan menemukan Yongguk (yang ia sadari ternyata teman Yunho).

"Ah, ya…, terima kasih."  
"Aku masih ingat ayahmu pernah mencambuk punggunggku dengan rotan 200 kali karena aku ketahuan membuka porno di ponselku yang langsung dibuang olehnya."  
"Appa-ku tidak tahu bahwa seorang pria dewasa punya kebutuhan. Maka dari itu, aku minta maaf atas nama appa-ku."

Yongguk mengangguk dan mengajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.  
"Dia baik-baik saja, para polisi selalu memarahiku karena aku terlalu sering kesana."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa simpul.

"A-aku berniat untuk membebaskan Yunho."  
"Benarkah?!" Yongguk terlihat tidak percaya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

_감정이 극과 극 달리고__,  
__걸음 느린 난 뒤떨어져 숨 막히고 _

Yunho lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa merasakan udara bebas. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya tersenyum untuk orang yang kau cintai. Ia lupa bagaimana membuat orang yang dicintainya tertawa.

Tapi, ia tidak akan pernah lupa Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

"Aku senang kau sudah bebas, Yunho-ah."  
"Kau seharusnya tidak membebaskanku, aku terlalu buruk untuk dunia yang penuh dengan malaikat sepertimu, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong selalu cinta musim gugur. Ia sangat takjub melihat pohon yang dengan rela membiarkan daun-daun jatuh meninggalkannya, menunggu untuk daun lainnya tumbuh.

Ia sudah melewati 12 putaran waktu dengan Yunho, tapi semua itu belum cukup. Jaejoong masih ingin punya beribu-ribu bahkan berjuta-juta putaran waktu lainnya dengan Yunho.

Karena menurut Jaejoong, dia menemukan arti sebenarnya rumah saat bersama Yunho.

Bodoh memang ia bisa dengan gampangnya memaafkan Yunho yang meninggalkannya begitu saja saat sudah mendapatkan kebahagaiaan, tapi sekarang Jaejoong tidak takut lagi akan ditinggalkan Yunho. Ia tidak takut dengan apapun karena Yunho adalah rumahnya, Yunho akan selalu ada untuknya, untuk mencintainya.

_This is my home, leave me alone_

* * *

**_*12 putaran waktu= bukan 12 jam, itu sama aja kaya pergantian musim yang ada 4, jadi jaejoong sama yunho udah bareng selama 3 tahun_**

terlalu lebay, terlalu banyak cameo, terlalu aneh


End file.
